RoxiDoxi
by Flame Vash
Summary: Roxas has to attend High School as a Mission he is a 12th Grader, but now some heartless are starting to appear there. will he complete King Hearts/Love? Read to Find out.
1. RoxiDoxi Ep 1 Chpt 1

**Roxidoxi**

**Episode 1- Chapter 1/2**

**(Castle Oblivion)**

*Castle Oblivion Music Plays*

"Roxas Talking"

"It has been about 2 years since they let me rejoined the Organization…Since I had ran away from them…I been doing even more missions none stop…ever since I met her…Xion…but now…-"

**Saix:** Hey Roxas quit stalling!

**Roxas:** I'm not!

**Xigbar:** It looks like you got a **Permanent Mission **for today Roxas.

**Roxas:** Why?

**Demyx: **Lucky Basterd.

**Axel:** Today I get to sign you up for high school.

**Roxas:** High school?

**Axel:** Yes, you get to socialize with people there, and this will help you when you get your heart and not be a **Nobody** anymore.

**Saix:** As you can see from the window the **Kingdom Hearts** is almost complete thanks to your help Roxas.

**Roxas:** That's good.

**Xemnas:** Roxas, I hope this will be a good experience for you as you get to socialize with others.

**Roxas:** But I already socialize.

**Axel:** Roxas, these people have hearts, so they have emotions unlike us.

**Roxas:** Oh…

**Axel:** Don't worry, I'll meet you at the balcony at your high school and we get to eat ice-cream there, sounds good?

**Roxas:** Thanks Axel.

**Saix:** You've been stalling long enough Roxas.

**Roxas:** Sorry Saix.

**Saix:** …

*The Portal Opens*

**Axel:** Have a safe trip Roxas, and remember to have fun!

**Demyx:** Tell me if anything interesting has happen buddy.

**Saix:** …

*Roxas Enters the Portal*


	2. RoxiDoxi Ep 1 Chpt 2

**Roxidoxi**

**Episode 1- Chapter 2/2**

**(ToraDora)**

**Ryūji: **Well, it's to get to school, wake up Taiga!

**Taiga:** I'm up.

**Taiga:** Can we have Yellowtail again?

**Ryūji:** Sure.

**Taiga:** Yay!

"Ryūji Talking"

"It has been a few months since I have confessed to Taiga…We're both in 12th grade…I kind of feel bad for Minori, since I used to like her but choose Taiga."

**Taiga:** You're spacing out Ryūji!

**Ryūji:** Ah, almost burnt the Yellowtails.

**Taiga:** You gotta pay more attention.

**Ryūji:** Sumimasen.

*At School*

**Minori:** Hi Taiga, Hi Ryūji!

**Ryūji: **Hi Minorin.

**Taiga:** Hi Minorin.

**Yusaku:** Remember this is my last year guys before I go to America, because I'm studying abroad.

**Ryūji:** Ganbatte.

**Yusaku:** Thanks, I will.

*A bunch of students staring out the window*

**Ryūji:** Something seems to be going on outside.

**Minori:** It has to be a UFO! Or maybe a Ghost!

**Taiga:** you and your ghosts.

*Portal opens* *Outside Scenery*

**Roxas:** I think I'm at the right location.

**Roxas:** Big building…and it says **High School**…

**Roxas:** My big day…no big mission starts today.

* * *

**Arthur: **So what do you think of Episode 1? Please Review


	3. RoxiDoxi Ep 2 Chpt 1

**Roxidoxi**

**Episode 2- Chapter 1/2**

**(High School****)**

**Ryūji: **That strange fire thing, what is that? And a black hooded figure as well…

**Minori:** That can't be an actual ghost, it's too real.

**Taiga:** …

*At Castle Oblivion* *Music Plays*

**Demyx:** I hope Roxas is doing alright with this **Permanent Mission**.

**Saix:** Don't worry, he'll do just fine.

**Axel:** You're not holding any secrets are you?  
**Saix:** It's a simple mission; all he has to do is attend high school for a year.

**Axel:** I hope what your saying is true…

**Xigbar:** Don't worry he's a tough one.

**Axel:** Yeah…

*At the High School*

**Roxas:** Everyone seems to be staring at me…maybe I should remove the hood.

*The students all excited*

**Ryūji:** I hope I don't get on his bad side…

**Minori:** aw…it wasn't a UFO or a ghost…

**Yusaku:** Well I better get going for the student counsel meeting.

**Koigakubo:** Students, I would introduce a new student here at our school, please make him feel welcome.

**Roxas:** Nice to meet you all. I'm Roxas.

*Students all Excited*

**Yusaku:** *talking to himself* Looks like there might be a love competition.

**Minori:** I should get him to join the Baseball Club!

**Student1:** He should join the Basketball Club.

**Student2:** No, He should join the Volleyball Club.

**Koigakubo:** Roxas sit there, next to Minori.

**Minori:** It's nice to meet you.

**Roxas:** Same here.

**Yusaku:** It seems it has just begun.

**Koigakubo: **its lunch time everyone.

**Minori:** So Roxas are you good at any sports?

**Roxas:** I only tried one sport.

**Minori:** and what kind of sport you did?

**Roxas:** Grandstander Act.

**Minori:** Grandstander?

**Roxas:** It's where you keep hitting the ball into the air, until it hits the ground 5 times.

**Minori:** Sounds like fun.

**Roxas:** It is.

**Ryūji: **Seems like you two are just getting along.

**Taiga:** We always eat lunch together, well sometimes.

**Roxas:** oh.

**Roxas:** Well I gotta go.

**Minori:** So soon?

**Ryūji: ***Wonder where he's going during lunchtime…*

**Roxas:** I just got to look around the area and find a place to live.

**Minori:** oh.

*School is over for today *

**Roxas:** He said to meet him on the roof.

**Axel:** Hey Roxas, I bring some Ice-cream, you're early.

**Roxas:** No you're always late.

**Axel:** just like the old times.

**Roxas:** It looks different from the Sea-salt Ice-cream.

**Axel:** Well, they serve a different kind over here.

**Roxas: **oh.

**Axel:** So how did it go today?

**Roxas:** Noisy at first…

**Axel:** Well, people with hearts sure do have a lot of confidence in themselves though.

**Roxas:** oh…

**Axel:** Do you remember why the sun always set red?

**Roxas:** Light is always made up of lots of colors, since Red is the one that travels the farthest.

**Axel:** You got it memorized.

**Axel:** heh hahaha.

**Roxas:** hahaha.

**Roxas:** …so this is what it's like to socialize with others…


	4. RoxiDoxi Ep 2 Chpt 2

**Roxidoxi**

**Episode 2- Chapter 2/2**

**(Part-Time Job****)**

**Roxas:** Today is a new day…my second day at **High School**.

**Ryūji & Taiga: **Ohayou.

**Roxas:** Ohayou.

**Minori:** Ohho!

**Roxas:** Ohho!

**Yusaku:** Morning.

**Roxas:** Morning.

**Ryūji: **So Roxas, have you found a place to stay?

**Roxas:** Not yet…

**All:** Eh??!!!

**Roxas:** I'll be finding some part-time jobs then.

**Minori:** I work at some part-time jobs after school; maybe I can introduce you to one.

**Roxas:** Thanks, but why if all of you barely know me?

**Minori:** Because that's what friends are for.

**Roxas:** Friends…

**Ryūji:** Well it seems you're in luck Roxas good luck.

**Roxas:** Thanks I will.

*At some Sushi Shop*

**Minori:** Ok, here you will cut up these sushis.

**Roxas:** How?

**Minori: **You use a knife of course silly…

**Roxas:** oh…

**Minori:** No, no you got it wrong, that's not how you cut sushi.

**Roxas:** Sorry…

**Minori:** its ok, everyone's new to something.

**Minori:** Well, you did pretty well on your first day here.

**Roxas:** Thanks.

**Minori:** See ya tomorrow.

**Roxas:** See ya.

**Roxas:** Today was interesting I hope I get to tell Axel about this.

*At Castle Oblivion*

**Saix:** Hmm…

**Demyx:** Should I **Recon** some of the area for Roxas?

**Saix:** …

**Xigbar:** We should, just incase.

**Saix:** Go then, but be back in 2 hours.

**Xigbar:** right.

*At the High School Roof*

**Roxas:** I should ask Axel where he buys these new ice-creams at, there pretty good.

**Axel:** Hey Roxas, you're still getting here earlier than me.

**Roxas:** That's because school ends early and I go to a part-time job.

**Axel:** So you got a part-time job now?

**Roxas: **Yes, it's pretty neat on what they do there.

**Axel:** So what do they do?

**Roxas:** Well, you use a knife to cut up the sushi.

**Axel:** Sounds much for me.

**Roxas:** Well they told me everyone's new to something.

**Axel:** Sounds right, but doesn't sound like something I'd enjoy to do.

**Roxas:** Right, you like to sleep on your days off.

**Axel:** Correct.

**Roxas:** Today makes 1,087 days since I first joined the Organization.

**Axel:** So you're still using that **Diary** I gave you?

**Roxas:** Yes.

**Axel: **See ya tomorrow Roxas.

**Roxas:** See ya.

*A Giant Heartless has appeared somewhere in Twilight Town*

**Roxas:** Guess it's time to take out this Heartless.

*Portal appears*

**Giant Heartless:** *Roars*

**Roxas:** This isn't going to be easy…

**Roxas: **They are getting stronger and stronger each time…

**Roxas:** Take this!

*Swings his **Key blade **at the Giant Heartless, destroying the Heartless' Arms. The Giant Heartless vanishes*

**Roxas:** Well it's time to head back to ToraDora.

*Opens Portal and enters it*


	5. RoxiDoxi Ep 3 Chpt 1

**Roxidoxi**

**Episode 3- Chapter 1/2**

**(Baseball****)**

**Minori:** Hey Roxas, you doing anything after school?

**Roxas:** No…

**Minori:** You should try out for baseball then.

**Ryūji: **It's the new season for baseball.

**Taiga:** its fun you should try it.

**Roxas:** …Sure.

*At the batting cages*

**Roxas:** Uhgg…

**Minori:** C'mon you almost got it.

**Ryūji & Taiga:** She still has the good pitching.

**Roxas:** *this is it*

*Swing…Strike 3!*

**Roxas:** …I'm not good at this.

**Minori:** Cheer up I'm sure you'll get better at it later.

**Roxas:** Thanks, will you show me how to pitch later on?

**Minori:** Sure.

**Ryūji:** Well, it got to go guys, see ya.

**Roxas:** See you later Minori.

**Minori:** See ya.

*At the School Roof*

**Axel:** it looks like I got here early this time where were you?

**Roxas:** I was at the batting cage.

**Axel:** Batting cage?

**Roxas:** That's were you go practice hitting a ball.

**Axel:** Sounds boring to me.

**Roxas:** You wouldn't know…

**Axel:** hahaha

**Roxas:** hahaha

**Roxas:** *I'll get better at that baseball thing then…*

**Axel:** *Sighs*


	6. RoxiDoxi Ep 3 Chpt 2

**Roxidoxi**

**Episode 3- Chapter 2/2**

**(Heartless Challenge****)**

**Saix:** Today's mission will be a challenge on who can slay the most heartless.

**Demyx:** Well, count me out, I only like doing the **Recon** Stuff.

**Luxord:** This seems like fun.

**Saix:** …

**Xigbar:** Then what will be the prize Saix?

**Saix:** The prize will be…a week worth of vacation off.

**Xemnas: **I'm letting this happen, because **Kingdom Hearts **is almost complete.

**Saix:** Let the games begin!

*Portals Open*

**Demyx:** Well, count me in a week of vacation is worth it.

**Xigbar:** You already do nothing and play your Sitar…

**Demyx:** Touché.

**Saix:** Oh and the losers will have to do double the work on the mission.

*Xigbar, Demyx, Axel, and Luxord entered the portal.*

**Axel:** May the best man win.

**Luxord:** Life is full of mysteries.

**Xigbar:** Hmm…

**Demyx:** Man…I'd hate to lose…double the missions…

*A bunch of Deserters appear before them*

**Axel:** Well…can't stand here to talk all day.

**Luxord:** Agreed.

**Demyx:** *Sighs*

**Xigbar:** They're coming.

*A few hours has passed, and they slay a lot of **Heartless***

**Luxord:** Well, It looks like I lost this one.

**Demyx:** Man…more work for me…

**Xigbar:** You're pretty good Axel.

**Axel:** Same to you Xigbar.

**Xigbar:** Looks like you won this one.

* * *

**Arthur:** On the next episode!

**Roxas: **This one seems special!


	7. RoxiDoxi Special Episode!

**Roxidoxi**

**Special Episode - Chapter 1/1**

**(A Flame Haze****)**

_It was another ordinary day like non-other, except the fact that I take out the heartless to complete kingdom hearts, until the sky turned crimson red…_

**Roxas: **why is everyone frozen?

**Axel:** It seems like a giant spell was casted.

**Roxas: **Do you know what kind it is?

**Axel:** I don't know.

**Denizen:** I like the smell of humans! I can feast all I want here taking their existence.

**Roxas:** What is this existence stuff?

**Axel:** Hmm, what I think he means is taking their hearts or something like that.

**Flame_Haze:** I will not allow you to take their existence. Take this!

**Denizen:** do you think that'll stop me?

*The **Flame Haze** gets knocked back*

**Roxas:** I got to go help that person.

**Axel:** Hold on Roxas! You don't know how strong that heartless is.

**Roxas:** but I got to...

**Axel:** Then I'm going to join you.

**Flame_Haze:** How are those two able to move inside this seal…?

*Roxas pulls out his Oblivion Key Blade*

**Roxas:** I'm not going to hold back.

**Denizen:** Oh another **Flame Haze** decides to show up? Do you think what you got to fight me?

**Axel:** I'm here as well.

**Denizen:** Hahaha! This will be interesting I will take out two more flame hazes instead of one!

**Roxas:** Take this! **Slowga!**

**Axel:** **Haste!**

**Roxas:** **Overdrive!**

**Denizen:** Ahhhh, I can't keep up.

_**Combo 2,504,304!**_

**Axel:** It seems like we won.

**Denizen:** I will not forget this… *Bursts into flames*

**Flame_Haze:** Thanks for the help.

**Roxas:** It seems you're alright.

**Axel:** Well, I'll be heading back to **Castle Oblivion**.

**Roxas:** We'll still have the Sea-salted ice cream right?

**Axel:** sure.

**Flame_Haze:** _Strange…the buildings aren't destroyed from their fighting skills._

*The seal undoes itself*

**Roxas:** _Everything seems back to normal._

**Flame_Haze:**_ I should probably keep a close eye on those two._

"_The Flame Haze watches over those two carefully"_

**Roxas: **Hey Axel, I have a feeling we're being followed.

**Axel: **well, to test that theory, we'll go to these certain places then.

*at the video game arcade*

**Roxas: **Why we are at this place for?

**Axel:** I was told this is a place to have fun when you're bored.

"_If I go in there I'll be seen, it's strange for a girl like myself to go in there."_

**Roxas: **I'll activate the portal now.

**Axel:** Good idea Roxas.

"_I'll follow them into that weird flame thing before it's too late"_

**Axel:** Busted!

**Flame_Haze:** how did I get caught so easily…?

**Roxas:** Hey…it's that _Flame Haze_ from earlier.

**Axel:** it's human, so we'll not have to worry about her.

**Roxas:** It was nice meeting you, Gotta go.

*They leave through a Portal Axel made*

* * *

**Arthur:** I hope everyone like the Special Episode, I'm sorry i was Inactive for awhile.

**Roxas:** I had to look everywhere for him!

**Axel:** At least i treated you to even more Sea-Salt Ice cream.

**Roxas:** But the pain, of fighting heartless just to look for this guy.

**Everyone:** On the next episode: The Beach!

**Roxas:** I think i'll stay in the Nobody' outfit.


	8. RoxiDoxi Ep 4 Chpt 1

**Roxidoxi**

**Episode 4- Chapter 1/2**

(A Flame Haze**)**

_It was another ordinary day like non-other, except the fact that I take out the heartless to complete kingdom hearts, until the sky turned crimson red…_

**Roxas: **why is everyone frozen?

**Axel:** It seems like a giant spell was casted.

**Roxas: **Do you know what kind it is?

**Axel:** I don't know.

**Denizen:** I like the smell of humans! I can feast all I want here taking their existence.

**Roxas:** What is this existence stuff?  
**Axel:** Hmm, what I think he means is taking their hearts or something like that.

**Flame_Haze:** I will not allow you to take their existence. Take this!

**Denizen:** do you think that'll stop me?

*The **Flame Haze** gets knocked back*

**Roxas:** I got to go help that person.

**Axel:** Hold on Roxas! You don't know how strong that heartless is.

**Roxas:** but I got to...

**Axel:** Then I'm going to join you.

**Flame_Haze:** How are those two able to move inside this seal…?

*Roxas pulls out his Oblivion Key Blade*

**Roxas:** I'm not going to hold back.

**Denizen:** Oh another **Flame Haze** decides to show up? Do you think what you got to fight me?

**Axel:** I'm here as well.

**Denizen:** Hahaha! This will be interesting I will take out two more flame hazes instead of one!

**Roxas:** Take this! **Slowga!**

**Axel:** **Haste!**

**Roxas:** **Overdrive!**

**Denizen:** Ahhhh, I can't keep up.

**_Combo 2,504,304!_**

**Axel:** It seems like we won.

**Denizen:** I will not forget this… *Bursts into flames*

**Flame_Haze:** Thanks for the help.

**Roxas:** It seems you're alright.

**Axel:** Well, I'll be heading back to **Castle Oblivion**.

**Roxas:** We'll still have the Sea-salted ice cream right?

**Axel:** sure.

**Flame_Haze:** _Strange…the buildings aren't destroyed from their fighting skills._

*The seal undoes itself*

**Roxas:** _Everything seems back to normal._

**Flame_Haze:**_ I should probably keep a close eye on those two._

**Minori: **Hey, you're late!  
**Roxas: **I've got caught up in some things.  
**Minori: **It's alright then, my part time jobs keep me away from things too.

*Lunch Time*

**Roxas: **He said, he'll be on the Roof again…but he's not here this time.

*At Castle Oblivion*

**Axel: **I have a Report Sir.  
**Saix: **Go on…

…

**Saix: **I see…so they probably are getting stronger.

*School Roof*

**Flame Haze: **…He seems like a normal boy…

*Portal Opens*

**Roxas: **I'll go to Twilight Town, for now.


End file.
